The Pink Haired Girl and Her Panda
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: The whole story of the little hacker and her eccentric detective.
1. Pandas and Pink Haired Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I do own Madilyn.**

 **Madilyn: Hey!**

 **Me: That's right, I own you!**

* * *

 **Upon first meetings**

It was a normal day and L was up in his room away from the other children as usual. He was furiously typing when he heard a loud knock at his door. He jumped a little because no one would usually come up to the nine year old's room besides Watari. And he would knock softly.

The young boy was deciding how he should deal with this unplanned visit and what are the possible outcomes if he let the person in. But before he could do anything the knocking stopped and the door flew open. There should a tall girl. She couldn't have been any taller than 5'3

He couldn't determine her age because of her height. She had bright pink curly hair which was kept in two low pigtails. While her overall appearance was strange, there was nothing stranger than her eyes.

"Heterochromia," L muttered without realizing that he said it out loud. The girl had one warm brown eye and another emerald green one.

"What?" She asked.

"Heterochromia, a condition of-"

"Which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored. Thank you for informing me of my condition doc." She said sarcastically.

L rolled his eyes. "Are you lost."

The strange girl giggled. L didn't understand what was funny about wondering if she was lost or not. "Of course not silly, I came to see you."

This confused him further. He had never met this girl in his life, so why would she be looking for him?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Madilyn River. What's yours?"

"L." He replied shortly. He wondered if that was her real name.

"What's your full name?"

"L Lawliet."

While L was was thinking about why Madilyn had come into his room, she quietly snuck up on him and landed only centimeters away from his face. When he had noticed where she was now standing for some reason his heart beat sped up just a little bit faster.

"Are you an insomniac?" Madlyn asked bluntly. Her breath smelled like fresh strawberries which happened to be his favorite fruit.

L was taken off guard by her question. Not to insult her intelligence, but she didn't look like someone who would know what that word means at her age.

"Yes." He answered. What she did next surprised him. Madilyn poked the dark circle underneath his right eye and started massaging it.

"What are you doing?" L questioned without moving.

Madilyn stopped then and looked him in the eye for a couple of moments the continued. "My mom used to do it to my dad after a long day of work."

He noticed how she said the word used instead of does. That's probably the reason why she's at the orphanage.

"Are your parents alive?"

The pinkette stopped massaging the young boy in front of her.

"No."

She looked at the ground for a while so he wouldn't the tears that were starting to form. For some reason L felt a pang in his chest and didn't exactly know why. Before he could say anything Madilyn came from under him and gave him a warm embrace. She felt him stiffen and laughed.

"You're funny Panda."

Panda?

"Madilyn-"

She released her embrace and jolted upright. "You cannot call me that anymore!" She declared loudly causing him to jump a little.

L looked at her with his neutral face but confusion in his eyes. "But isn't that your name?"

Madilyn lightly slapped his back in a friendly manner and laughed like his question was the funniest thing in the world. When she finished she looked at L and smiled.

"Silly Panda, best friends have to have nicknames for eachother. So from now on please refer to me as Maddie" She said playfully pinching both of his cheeks.

Best friends.

L has never referred to anyone as a best friend before. Or even a friend. So why would he suddenly become best friends with this strange pink haired girl. But he did have to admit, this new found friendship did make him feel somewhat warm on the inside.

"But why Panda?" He pondered.

"Because you're as cute as one! And besides, Raccoon would just be rude."


	2. Pinky Promises and Overdramatic besties

**Pinky Promises and Overdramatic Best friends**

It had been a year since they first met, and they were spending their every waking moments with each other. Or more like Madilyn banging on L's door everyday and letting herself in.

But for the last couple of days, there was no sight of the pink haired girl at his door. So after finishing up some work around 11p.m, L decided to go check on the young girl. He had to admit, Madilyn was starting to grow on him.

He walked to Wammy's office door and knocked. In a matter of seconds the door was opened and a middle aged man stood on the other side.

"L what are doing here? Is there something you need?"

"Wammy could you please direct me to Miss Emily's room." That she was going by in the house. Even though it was strongly advised, Madilyn says that when she's 18, she'll drop her alias.

L was against this too, but he had to agree, Emily did not suit her.

"May I ask why you want to visit her at this time of night?"

"I'm just merely concerned." L answered quietly.

Wammy smiled. He thought it was nice that the ten year old was taking interest in something else besides his work .

"This way."

L quietly followed Wammy. After walking for about 5 minutes, they stopped in front of a hot pink door with a light pink handle. On the door was the name Madilyn written in cursive and the same shade of the handle.

Saying the girl liked pink was an understatement.

"I see she switched her name again. I'll talk to her about it later. Goodbye L." Wammy said as he headed back to his office.

L softly knocked on the door. After a few moments he heard some shuffling around and what sounded like someone falling but no one came to answer the door.

He knocked a little harder.

"Go away no one's home!"

"If no one is home then who am I talking to?"

Madilyn thought for a moment. "Um…..the answering machine. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep."

The 10 year old boy quietly chuckled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a room key. He had to admit that sometimes he would lock himself out of room and this is why it came in handy. L put the key in the lock hole and opened the door.

On the inside L thought he was going to go blind. Everything in there was just so bright, and….pink. He stood in the same spot for a couple of moments then he heard a noise. A sneeze to be exact. It came from underneath the bed.

"Dammit." A voice quietly murmured.

The insomniac gave a small smirk.

"I guess I better go." He said loud enough for the young girl to hear and gave a couple of fake f ootsteps. He also shut the door to add to the performance.

In less than five seconds Madilyn stuck her feet out from under her bed and and slowly started to push her way out. But unbeknownst to her, a pair of hands grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her out completely.

Madilyn blushed a little as she was forced to stare in the young boy's dark eyes. Actually she couldn't really see them, but she felt them boring into her own. So the pinkette did the only thing she could think of.

She closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

L sighed and let go of her ankles. He took a spot on her bed.

"Open your eyes." She obeyed him and found herself sitting right next to her.

Even though L was older and he had grown a couple inches taller, she still towered over him. She still had a good 6 inches in height over him.

"You're gonna have to come out of your room sometime."

"No I won't."

"Near's going to miss you."

"Nate will be fine fine. Besides he's only one and a half he won't remember me anyway."

"He's pretty smart for his age."

"What's wrong?" L asked with genuine concern in her voice. He wouldn't say it out loud, but her recent behavior was starting to worry him.

She didn't say anything and just pointed across the room. L followed her finger and saw a pair of big square framed glasses on her pink desk.

"Glasses?" He questioned. He didn't even know she wore contacts.

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"I look like a nerd."

"Well what did you look like before?" He joked seriously.

Madilyn looked betrayed and dramatically started crying. L rolled his eyes. Unfortunately for him the pinkette kicked him off the bed and onto the floor. She dove into her pillow and started bawling.

"Get out." Her muffled voice said through the pillow.

He stood up and sat down next to her body.

"My entire life is gonna be over!" She cried. "You're gonna stop hanging out with me and then you'll find a new best friend and then I'll become bitter and old then I'll never get married because no one is ever going to wanna marry an old bitter freakishly tall girl with pink hair!"

L hesitantly rubbed her back and tried to comfort theatrical best friend. He went up and grabbed her glasses and sat back down.

"I would marry an old bitter freakishly tall girl with pink hair." He mumbled quietly.

She sprang up wiping her eyes. "Really?"

He placed her glasses on her face. "Really."

"Woah I can actually see you now." L internally facepalmed. Madilyn held up her pinky and L looked at it like he had never seen that part of the hand.

Madilyn read his body language and explained to him what a pinky promise is.

"Repeat after me and raise your right hand. I L Lawliet."

"I L Lawliet."

"Promise to marry Madilyn River in the future."

"Promise to marry Madilyn River in the future."

"And if I break my promise."

"And if I break my promise."

"I will swallow a thousand needles."

"Isn't that a bit excessive."

"Say it!"

L rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that night. "I will swallow a thousand needles."

Madilyn attacked L with a hug and in the process knocked him over on her bed. His heart started beating as she still layed on top of him with her arms wrapped around his waist. But nothing could prepare him for what she was about to say next.

"I love you so much Panda." He knew she meant as a friend, but that still didn't stop his cheeks from turning a bright pink.

His best friend was so overdramatic.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**


	3. Hidden Pinkette, Crouching Panda

**L-12**

 **Madilyn-11**

* * *

 **Hidden Pinkette, Crouching Panda**

"What happened to you?" L asked as his best friend limped into his room. She had red marks all over her body and they were starting to bruise. Her pink hair looked liked a curled mess and her eyeliner had melted off a little.

"Remember that karate tournament I signed up for two months ago?" She asked him as she laid down on the bed he hardly ever used.

L rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered. And of course he advised against it considering she didn't even know karate.

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out that if you don't know karate you shouldn't participate in a karate competition."

"Really?" He said sarcastically but it still sounded like his normal voice.

"I know right! They should-. Hey!" She shouted after picking up his sarcasm. Madilyn grabbed his pillow and threw it at his head.

L sat there unaffected.

"But seriously Panda, I got my ass handed to me in that competition. I need to learn karate asap." She exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and straight into a karate pose with both of her head and one leg slightly raised.

Madilyn walked over to L and put her head on his shoulder which ended up placing her cheek right next to his. This also ended up making the twelve year old boy's heart start beating faster.

She suddenly gasped loudly. "You could teach me karate!"

"What makes you think I know karate?"

The pinkette stood up and punched L in the arm.

"Ow." L said in his monotone voice.

Instead of asking if he was okay she reprimanded him. "What the hell Panda?! You were supposed to catch my fist like they do in the movies. Now I feel bad."

"Good." L said clutching his arm. Madilyn looked at her best friend with puppy dog eyes that were starting to water.

"Pleeeeeeease." She dragged out for the next five minutes.

L let out a long groan and finally gave in. "Fine. I'll teach you karate."

"Thank you so much." She said wrapping him in a tight hug to show her appreciation. L felt pain in the arm, but it was overshadowed by the fast pounding in his heart.

Madilyn put her hand in his. "Now come on, let's go get you an icepack."

 _2 weeks_ _later_

Madilyn stood in front of L's door with a small vanilla cupcake with pink frosting in her hands. L's fee for her karate lessons was one sweet per session.

"Panda, I'm here!" She shouted. A few moments later L opened the door.

He looked her up and down. Her hair was in its usual two pigtails but it wasn't that that threw him off. Instead of wearing her pink, she was dressed in a white shirt and matching shorts.

"What are you wearing?"

"My karate gee," she responded striking an anything but intimidating karate pose.

He swiftly took the cupcake out of her hand and pulled her white headband over her eyes with the other.

In the blink of an eye the cupcake was gone and L had taken Madilyn's hand and put it in his own. The insomniac was grateful she couldn't see him at the moment because his face was a little bit pinker than usual.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she felt the sun shining on her skin.

"To my old dojo where I used to practice."

For the next twenty minutes, the two walked in a comfortable silence with fingers intertwined. Unfortunately, once they stepped inside Madilyn accidentally made her presence known.

She was still blinded because she didn't take the headband off her eyes yet. The bow staffs were inconveniently placed next to the front entrance. Before L could stop her, Madilyn walked straight into them knocking them over and falling with them in the process. She didn't need to see to know that everyone in the dojo was staring at them.

"Sorry." She murmured quietly as she got up. L went over to her and gently took her headband off.

Moments later they were greeted by an elderly Japanese man.

"Ah L-san, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in a while." He said in Japanese. He could speak English, he just felt more comfortable when speaking his native language.

L bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again too, sensei."

Madilyn watched the two talk for a couple more minutes. She didn't know Japanese so she didn't know what they were talking about, but she did hear L mention her name. Well at least her alias. The old man left L and Madilyn so they could practice.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese," Madilyn commented as she started to stretch.

"I'm fluent in Japanese, Chinese, English, Russian, German, Spanish, and French." He stated as he followed her suit.

Madilyn stopped mid-stretch. "Damn!"

"I would learn more but I don't have enough time because a certain someone occupies all my time."

"Good. My job as a best friend has been fulfilled." She said coming out of her stretch position to give L a light noogie.

L blushed a little and so did Madilyn. " _Has his hair gotten softer?"_ She thought to herself.

"Once you remove yourself from me we can get started." The pinkette took her hands off of his head and placed them behind her back.

After 2 hours of training, Madilyn was exhausted. She was on the ground gasping for air while L stood right next to her still not having broken a sweat.

"You're pathetic," L said holding out his hand to help her up. She knew he was teasing her because she saw his lip turn upward a little.

She took his hand and attempted to punch him but failed because he dodged it.

"I hate you." She stated breathing raggedly.

"No you don't." Madilyn put her arm around his shoulder so he could help her walk because she was starting to limp.

"You're so overdramatic." He said while rolling his eyes.

"I saw that."

 _4 months later..._

Madilyn was awoken to the cold sensation of a liquid. She opened her eyes to see a blurry black haired figure standing right next to her with what appeared to be a squirt bottle. She couldn't really tell because she didn't have her glasses.

"Wake up." A familiar voice commanded. She grabbed her glasses and saw that it was in fact L.

"Panda, what are you doing in here?" She asked sleepily while letting out a yawn. She was still lying down in bed. The pinkette lazily glanced over at her alarm clock. "It's only 7:45."

 _5 seconds later..._

"HOLY SHIT!" Madilyn yelled as she jumped out of bed. Today was the day she was receiving her black belt. At least that's what she thought.

She started to undress and forgot L was still in the room. The pinkette turned bright red as L quietly stared at her shirtless. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" She screamed at him while hurling objects at him.

She finished dressing in 20 seconds and grabbed L by the arm and ran out the door with him. Madilyn dragged her best friend all the way to the dojo. It was 8:00 when they arrived, they had just barely made it. Madilyn was panting and her legs felt like they were about to give out.

"That run was quite unnecessary. I could have just had Watari drive us." L said without a hint of exhaustion.

"Go fall."

L and Madilyn sat down and the ceremony began. It was short because only 8 people were receiving belts.

"...Emily Sydre." After hearing her alias, Madilyn made her way up to her sensei. "Even though I did not train you myself, I know that you are a great pupil and it has been a pleasure watching you train these last few months. I am happy to present you with your belt."

Madilyn smiled widely when her sensei handed her her new black belt. Except it wasn't black, it was yellow.

Yellow.

She looked confusedly at him. She went over to him and whispered loudly in his ear, "I think you made a mistake. My belt is yellow instead of black."

He and everyone in the audience chuckled. "Ah Emily, you always were the jokester." He patted her on the back and she sat back down in her seat.

When the ceremony ended, L and Madilyn walked home. They were walking in silence when halfway through the trip Madilyn started talking.

"Why did I get a yellow belt?"

"Because he handed it to you."

"Don't be a smartass! I'm serious."

"Maddie, you do realize it takes _years_ to become a black belt." L stated putting an emphasis on years.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait! For I, Madilyn River, will be the Ultimate Karate Master!" She declared very loudly sticking her hand up in the air pointing towards the clouds.

L faintly smiled and hoped that he would be right with her in several years when she became the "Ultimate Karate Master".


	4. Unstealthy Snoop's and Happy Birthdays

**L-14**

 **Madilyn-13**

 **Uns** **tealthy Snoops and Happy Birthdays**

It was June 4th and a week from Madilyn's birthday. L had thought long and hard about what he was gonna give his best friend. Whenever he would ask her what she wanted, she would either answer him in riddles or say anything is fine. And this would frustrate the young detective to no end.

L left his room and took a trip down the hallways to hers. He didn't bother to knock on the door because she would always yell at him for "being too formal."

He peeked inside the pink room and didn't find who he was looking for. But he did find something else sitting on her bed. A bright pink diary.

L knew that this diary is probably what held all of Madilyn's intermost thoughts and he shouldn't invade her privacy. ... But for some reason L just couldn't help himself. He sat down on her bed and opened the journal.

He had always admired her neat and bubbly handwriting. He hated his own because he thought it looked sloppy. The young teen read her latest entry.

 _June 3,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I don't know how long I can contain these feelings anymore. Every time he's around me my heart starts to beat faster, my chest tightens, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Is this love. Like I love the way his georgous dark eyes pour into-_

L didn't get to finish reading the entry because he was tackled on the bed by a certain pinkette. He was beneath her on the bed with he arms on both sides of him staring into her different colored eyes. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell you were doing with my diary?" She asked him calmly staring into his eyes.

L almost didn't hear the question because of how close she was to him. He could feel her breath on his skin and it sent shivers down his spine. He could only concentrate on how plump her lips have been looking lately. She may be his 13 year old best friend, but he was still a 14 year old boy.

He sat there in silence finding himself unavle to answer her question. Madilyn slowly nodded her head and got off of him. "Oh, I see how things are gonna be. In that case I'm not sharing my strawberries with you. Ever. Again."

L's eyes lit up. "You wouldn't _dare_." He said in his most serious tone of voice.

"Triple dog."

"What do you want?"

"An apology for sneaking into my room and violating my privacy." Madilyn stated crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." L said quietly.

"Im sorry, what was that?" Madilyn asked leaning in towards him with her hand behind her ear smirking.

"I'm sorry."

Madilyn grinned. "Ah, its fine. I couldn't stay mad at you anyways." She claimed attacking him with hug. She released him and started to walk back outside.

"Maddie," He called after her.

"Yes." She replied looking back.

"Who is the guy you wrote about in your diary."

Madilyn blushed deep red. For one of the world's youngest detectives, he sure could be dense.

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **Since this chapter was kinda short, Im gonna put up the next chapter on Monday or sooner.**


	5. Hello little Hellraiser

**L-14**

 **Madilyn-14**

 **Hello Little Hellraiser**

L was in the living room with Near watching him complete a 5,000 piece all white puzzle. The six year old boy had asked him to time him. L thought that the young boy was very logical and deductive for his age, so he would make a fine successor. Except he was missing something and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Get your hands off of me you old hag!" A loud high pitched voice yelled out causing L and Near to turn their heads to the commotion. The insults seemed to get louder and meaner by the second, when finally they saw Madilyn and a boy with golden hair.

His hair was cut into a bob shape with bang above his eyebrows. He had hazel eyes and a chocolate bar in his right hand.

"Look Near! I brought you a new friend!" She exclaimed not releasing her grip on the boy. "His name is Mello and he's only one year older than you!"

At this point, Near wasn't even paying attention to his sister anymore. He was focused on his puzzle and getting a quick and impressive time. Mello had finally broken free from Madilyn and went over to Near and observed him. He decided Near would now e his life rival and crumpled up his puzzle. The white haired boy did nothing to retaliate.

"I don't want to be this little white haired freak's friend!" He exclaimed loudly causing Madilyn to almost lunge at him, but luckily for Mello L got up and restrained her.

"Let me at him!" She yelled making strangling motions with her hands. She may me small but she sure was strong.

Mello looked at her unimpressed. "Oh no, I'm so scared. The pink haired midget is going to hurt me." He cried in sarcasm. Madilyn tried her best to escape L's hold, but it was no use.

"That was quite uncalled for, Mello." L stated calmly.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I am L."

Mello's eyes widened in surprise. How could this lanky, sickly looking insomniac be the famous L he worshiped. He stared at him in disbelief.

"I believe you owe them an apology."

Mello dropped his head and stared at the ground. "Sorry." He said in a stubborn voice.

"I forgive you." Madilyn said causing L to release her. Near didn't care about the unsincere apology and went back to working on his puzzle.

"But I still have to destroy you." She said in a serious tone. She jumped at Mello and brought him to the ground. She began furiously tickling him all over his body. Mello immediately began laughing and then started to cry from laughing so hard.

"Please, stop, I...can't...breathe!" He cried out begging her to stop.

"Say uncle!"

"Never!"

An unmerciful look was put on her face as she tickled him more ruthlessly.

"Say it!"

"Uncle!"

"Bully my kid brother again and it'll be even worse!" She got off of him and went over to Near hugging him tightly. "And the same thing will happen to you if you don't give me my weekly snuggles!"

"What about my weekly snuggles" L thought sadly to himself.

 **Please Rate and Review**


	6. Feelings and Trps to France

**L-14**

 **Madilyn-14**

 **Feelings and Trips to France**

L was sitting up on his bed with his back against the wall with a certain pinkette's head on his lap staring up at the ceiling. Twice a week they would go into each other's rooms and read each other a chapter from a classic literature book. Sometimes Madilyn would invite Near or Mello in, but never together.

L liked Near and Mello, but he didn't like it whenever they came to the reading sessions. Mello would always give his two cents when they were reading and ask what a certain word is. But that didn't bother him. He admits he can be a bit selfish sometimes, but he doesn't really like the fact the fact that he has to share Madilyn's attention.

Whenever it's his day to read and they're there, she won't lay on him. She will put the boys in her lap and wrap her arms around them. Even though Mello protests it, he always comes back. Well actually, she kind of hunts him down and forces him to stay.

Anyways, L was happy that he had Madilyn all to himself. They were on chapter 5 of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. Madilyn quite liked this book. When L finished the chapter he put the book down and they just sat in a comfortable silence. Madilyn closed her eyes and listened to the quiet sounds of L breathing. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Maddie?" He called for her looking down at her closed eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to France for work."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Silence.

Madilyn opened her eyes and sat up right next to L against the wall.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know,"

"Then take me with you." She begged looking into his eyes.

"It's too dangerous. And you need to be with Near." He argues.

"You know I can help you." She was referring to her superlative hacking skills. Currently, she was ranked as the best hacker in England.

"No."

Madilyn took a deep breath and grabbed both of his hands.

"L Lawliet, I love you." She said out of nowhere. "I've been in love with you for the past 5 years. I will never leave your side. Even if you don't feel the same way, I want to die by your side-"

She was abruptly cut off by a warm pair of lips connecting to her own. At first she didn't respond because of the surprise, but after a few seconds she reciprocated with the same passion. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against each others still holding hands.

"Don't talk like that, about death." He said quietly. "I love you too." He whispered against her lips before closing the distance between them again. L put his hand behind her ear and deepened the kiss. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them heard the door creak open.

"Ahhh! That's disgusting, get a fucking room!" A familiar voice cried out.

They quickly broke apart and turned to the annoying culprit. There stood Mello making a gagging motion with his mouth and hands. L's cheeks turned pink and Madilyn was full on red from anger. She bent over to grab her shoe from the ground because L did not have that many throwable items in his room.

"Get the hell out you little bastard! Don't you know what goddamn privacy is?" She rhetorically yelled at him while chucking her shoe at his head.

Unfortunately for her Mello dodged her attack. "You're fucking crazy!" He yelled out as he left the room.

Madilyn looked back at L and he lightly chuckled at how red her face is.

The next day…

L was waiting with Watari in the private jet with 3 of Madilyn's pink suitcases. They were waiting for her to finish saying goodbye to Near and Mello.

"...I'll call you every day before you go to bed and it'll be like I'm not even gone. And when I come back, you better give me extra snuggles!" She exclaimed squeezing Near until he couldn't breathe.

She turned to Mello with a glare on her face. "And you better pick up the phone when I call you too, you damn brat!" She hugged him close. Surprisingly he hugged her back and he started to tear up a little bit.

"Please come back soon."

"I will." She replied wiping the tears from his eyes.

Madilyn hugged them both one last time and then stepped into the doorway of the plane. She looked at them one final time."Both of you behave. And Mello I swear with everyone as my witness if you bully Near while I'm gone when I come back I'll kick your ass into next week!"

And with that she boarded the private jet and sat down next to L who was watching a documentary on French culture. She smiled and interlaced her fingers within his. After a good five minutes of flying, she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**


	7. Incidents

**L-14**

 **Madilyn-14**

 **Warning-This is a more serious chapter**

 **The Incident**

When they arrived in France Madilyn was still sleeping hand in hand on L's shoulder. L did not want to wake her because she looked so peaceful. Madilyn's hair was not in its usual pigtails. She decided that she would wear it loose for once. When she was sleeping her hair would fall into her mouth and she'd start chewing on it. L thought was cute and would gently pull it out of her mouth. This time when he went to do it Madilyn's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

L smirked. "Did you know that you chew on your hair when you're sleeping?"

Madilyn was still a little confused but she quickly understood what he was referring to. Her face turned red and she stared at the ground.

"Shut up." L put on a small smile. He decided that he quite liked seeing Madilyn embarrassed.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I thought it was kind of cute."

Her face was so hot that you could fry an egg on it and melt dry ice. Maybe not that last one but it was still it was pretty hot.

"Are we there yet?" She asked letting go of his hand to stretch.

"Why don't you take a look outside."

Madilyn stepped over to a window and looked through it. Outside she saw the beautiful city streets of Paris. In a flash, she was already outside exploring. L quickly followed her to make sure she didn't get into trouble. Madilyn originally grew up in Paris, but because her parents were international spies they moved around from time to time. She lived in Paris til she was 5, Brazil for a couple of months, China, and then when she was 7 she moved to England.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked with excitement sparkling in her eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." He thought.

Madilyn wanted to go look around more but she heard her stomach growl quietly.

"I'm starved! Let's get something to eat."

"Ok."

They stopped by a close little restaurant with almost no one inside.

"So what's the case?" Madilyn asked once they sat down.

"Well, there's been a series of murders in the past couple of weeks. The murderer has been going around killing and raping girls age 13-17."

Madilyn's eyes widen. She was only 14.

"How many girls has he killed so far?"

"Seventeen."

That number made Madilyn feel sick. How could someone do that to all those people? And their poor families.

L could see the look of anxiety in her eyes and kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry we'll make sure justice is served."

Madilyn smiled at this and gave L a chaste kiss on the lips. Their food finally came and this made Madilyn smile even more. She ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and hot chocolate while L just ate crepes and chocolate cake.

When they finished they went to the hotel at which they were staying at. They rented the penthouse suite. Boy was it luxurious. It was the size of half the orphanage!

"Did we really need all this space Panda?"

"Yes." He replied completely serious.

The penthouse came with its own kitchen, two king sized beds, and a home theater. Madilyn went into the room where she saw her suitcases. She figured that Wammy must have moved everything while she was sleeping. She immediately jumped into the air and gracefully flopped onto the bed. L watched her from the doorway as she made snow angels on the bed.

"This bed is literally heaven."

"That's impossible."

"Shut up smart ass." L smirked at this. "Where are you sleeping?"

"On the couch."

"Why not in here with me?" Madilyn asked flirtatiously winking at him. L blushed faintly.

"You know I don't sleep that much."

"Okay my little insomniac. But if you overwork yourself I'll skin you."

L took that in mind as he left Madilyn to herself in her new room.

After 2 months of investigating. L and Madilyn had narrowed the search down to 5 people. They suspected that the case will be over with by the end of the month.

"Panda! Come with me to the store. I need to buy some hair dye."

"Okay." L doesn't like going outside but he only agreed because one it was Madilyn, and two it was dark outside.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the closest convenient store. Madilyn was walking behind L trying to count how many many steps it would take them to get there because she said it would take 500 steps and he said it would take more. Every 20 steps she would tell him what number they were at.

She opened her mouth to tell him the number but a large and clamped over her mouth and dragged her away. It had only been a minute, but L knew something was wrong because he couldn't hear her voice.

Madilyn bit down on the strange hand as hard as she could drawing blood. The hand let go from pain and Madilyn screamed as loud as she could. She also took the opportunity to punch and kick her attacker.

She got some good blows in, but her attacker put her under with a chloroform rag. She was suddenly feeling very drowsy as the man ripped off her shirt and groped her. His hands traveled south and Madilyn began to cry as she faced the inevitable truth.

She was about to be raped. And then killed.

She cried even harder making her vision blurry. But she was able to make out a new blurry figure.

L had frantically searched for Madilyn after he heard her ear piercing scream. He finally found her in in some man's arms without a top on and tears streaming down her face. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with a new emotion he's never felt before.

Rage.

Even though he was only 14, he was still a black belt in karate so he used this to his advantage and knocked the man out cold. He took off his shirt and handed it to her since hers was now ripped in half on the ground. L went to wipe the tears off her face and she flinched away from him.

This broke his heart.

"I'm sorry." She said in a raspy voice after realizing what she has done.

"It's fine." They walked back to the hotel in silence. Madilyn went straight to her bedroom and L told Wammy what happened and the current location of the rapist. He also told him to go to the police station and report the rapist.

Madilyn had been drained from what just happened and some of the chloroform so she fell asleep fast. L watched her from the doorway for 10 minutes then went to the couch to work on his computer.

Later in the night, he heard Madilyn scream so he raced into her room. She was thrashing around and crying in her sleep. L woke her up and tried to calm her down.

"It was only a nightmare."

"It felt so real." After L thought she was calmed down he got up to leave. He was surprised to find a hand gently tug on his.

"Could you please sleep with me?" She asked him quietly, her voice breaking. Before L knew it he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

She sobbed into his chest. "I was so scared."

"Me too."

Madilyn finally went back to sleep and slept peacefully. She did not wake up again till the next morning.

* * *

Madilyn opened her eyes and saw L sleeping next to her. She only a few centimeters away from him and could feel his breath. She wanted to kiss him but she was still scarred from last night's events.

L woke up not too long after and he sat there staring at Madilyn whose eyes were red and puffy. He was still holding her and he didn't want to let go.

"When are we gonna go back home?"

She asked him.

"Well, since we found the criminal, hopefully, tomorrow."

Neither of them wanted to get up do they just sat there until L decided that he was hungry. L tried to eat half a strawberry cake for breakfast but Madilyn forced him to eat french toast. After 5 minutes of debating L finally gave in and begrudgingly ate the french toast.

"You need to eat other foods besides sugar." She scolded. "I can see your ribcage."

L ignored her and went to grab the strawberry cake. Madilyn rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." She laughed lightly causing L to give a small smile. He wanted to see her laughing and smiling again. A few hours later they loaded the private jet and started their ride back to the orphanage.

When they arrived it was in the early evening and Madilyn went to go look Near. She found him doing dominoes in his room and accidentally knocked one over causing them all to fall and Near to sigh. She didn't really care as she went to go hug him.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"You are the bane of my existence."

She chuckled. "I love you too."

Later she found Mello and attacked him with love.

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **Guys let me know in the Review Section if you liked this chapter and would like to me to do more serious ones in the future, or if I should stick to the usual.**


	8. Happy Halloween

**L-16**

 **Madilyn-15**

 **Happy Halloween**

It was October 31st and Madilyn was stoked for two reasons. One, it's Halloween. And two, it's L's birthday. She wanted him to dress up for when she took Mello and Near trick or treating.

She had already bought him a costume but he refused to wear it. Madilyn was dressed as criminal in old black and white striped long sleeve shirt and pants with a matching little hat on top. Near was dressed as an angel in all white and a gold halo. His skin was just as white as his hair and clothes so he blended in. Madilyn wanted Mello to be the devil but he really wanted to be a samurai so she let him. She put his blonde hair into a bun and kept it in place with two hair sticks.

"Awww you two look so adorable!" Madilyn gushed as she looked at their costumes. She went to hug Mello but he dodged her, so she got Near instead who made no attempt to move.

"Please get off me." He said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Are you guys ready to go trick or treating?" Madilyn asked excitedly. She had volunteered to take anyone who wanted to come trick or treating with them as well.

"Yeah!" The group of children exclaimed except Near.

L emerged from the kitchen with a stomach full of strawberry cake.

"Are you guys about to leave?" He asked walking over to Madilyn.

"Yes." She said walking closer to him stopping when she was a couple inches away from him. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Stay safe." He said as he bent over and gave her a small goodbye kiss.

"Ew!" Came the moans of several kids.

Madilyn smiled against his soft lips. She stood on her tippy toes and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and didn't show anymore PDA because they were in front of children.

"When will you two learn to get a fucking room?!" Mello shouted.

Madilyn blushed and smacked him on the back of his head although careful not to mess up his bun. "Shut the hell up!"

Mello quickly recovered and ran up to L tugging on his shirt. "Are you gonna come with us?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaaaaaase." Mello begged causing all the other kids except Near to follow in his suit.

"No."

"You'll get free candy."

L's ears perked up at this. "Okay."

"But first you have to put on your costume." Madilyn said while smiling.

L's face looked neutral like it usually did, but his eyes were sending her looks of hatred as he glared at her before going to change. When he came back out he was dressed as a police officer. He sported a pair of black shades, a police hat, a blue uniformed shirt with badge, and black dress pants.

"You look so sexy." She whispered in his ear.

"Get away from me woman."

Madilyn laughed at this and grabbed his hand as they all walked out the door.

After 3 hours of trick or treating it was 10:00 and Madilyn was tired and ready to go home. Everyone's bags were filled to the brim with delicious candy. On their way back to the orphanage, they spotted a haunted maze. It looked abandoned although decorated very well.

Mello's eyes lit up in excitement upon spotting the maze. "Near! I challenge you to this maze! Whoever finishes first is the winner- "

"Can't we just go home?"

"Go!" Mello shouted running into the maze with Near right behind him.

Before Madilyn had the chance to say something, all of the other children ran into the maze as well. Half going one way, and half going the other.

Madilyn groaned loudly in irritation. "I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" She declared stepping into the maze with her boyfriend. She went left and he went right.

As she was walking through the maze she heard various screams from the other children as she traveled deeper into the maze. She let out several screams herself as she came across some disturbing displays. This included someone who was lying on the ground in a bloody clown costume and then got up to chase her into a dead end. The clown man kept walking closer and closer towards her. Madilyn took a couple steps back and fell into a hole that was covered up with a camouflaged tarp.

The person in the clown suit started to laugh hysterically. The hole which Madilyn was stuck in was only a couple of inches taller than her. But due to her poor jumping ability, she couldn't just hop out.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes please."

He offered his hand to help her, but when she reached out for it he pulled his hand back. "Psych! Goodbye."

"Come back here you little son of a bitch!" She yelled after him.

Ten minutes later Madilyn heard two voices.

"Come on Linda, I'm getting kind of scared let's just go already."

Linda? Patty?

"Girls! Over here!" She shouteed

"Madilyn? Is that you?"

"Yes! Please go get Panda and tell him to come get me out!"

"Okay, we'll be back soon!"

Madilyn waited for a good 15 minutes and saw no sign of any help on the way. She sighed and sat down in the hole. She started to look up and count all of the bright stars that were in the sky. Sadly, she fell asleep after counting 13.

"Maddie. Maddie." She heard a voice call. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the dark silhouette L.

"Panda!" She exclaimed getting off the ground and hopping onto her feet. After her brief moment of relief, her face turned to panic. "Where are the kids?"

"I walked them home." The distance between the haunted house and the orphanage was not very far.

L helped Madilyn out of the hole with ease and took her back home.

"I'm sorry we didn't really get to celebrate your birthday. But I did get you something."

She led him to her room. From there she went to her desk and pulled out a picture frame which she handed to L. It was a picture of them from a couple of months ago when they had a case in Florida. She was in a teal two piece with a ribbon on the front and he was wearing black swim trunks. In the photo she was to the side of him standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. This was one of those rare pictures where he's smiling. A small one, but still a smile.

The picture frame was made of black metal. The words "You're my always." were engraved in cursive.

"And I got this one for me to keep so that way we'll always be together. Not technically, but still." She pulled out another frame which had another picture of them at the beach. The picture was taken from behind and it was of them sitting in the sand. Madilyn was resting her head on L's shoulder. On her frame it said, "and forever ".

"I know it's kinda cheesy but I thought- " She was cut off by a pair of lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." L hugged her for a long time and didn't let go. Madilyn wasn't one to complain.

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **If you wanna see a small snippet of their life in the future keep reading. If you don't want to spoil it, then don't**

 **Extra: Cops and Robbers**

L was digging through their closet in search of formal clothing. The couple had to attend something tomorrow and Madilyn told him to make himself look decent. When he thought he finally found something, it was only a cop costume.

L wasn't exactly sure as to why he still had it. He distinctly remembered telling Madilyn to burn it. He went into the living room where she dusting

"Hi honey! " She greeted putting down the duster.

"Why is my Halloween costume from four years ago in the closet?"

"Because you looked so hot in it! You should go put it on."

"It doesn't fit anymore." He went over to her and growled in her ear. "You're a criminal so of course you didn't dispose of it like I told you too." He said referring to her costume.

"I'm gonna have to punish you." L pinned Madilyn up against the nearest wall and began heatedly kissing her. He could be rough when he wanted to. He pulled off her shirt and then his own.

"Officer!" Madilyn cried.

L picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room while kissing her. He shut the door.


	9. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. But I do own Madilyn .**

 **Madilyn: Hey!**

 **Me: That's right I own you!**

 **Hey guys sorry I got lazy with the prologue chapters. I'm still writing them, but I just really wanted the actual story to begin. So if you want me to add them in before the end of the story I will.**

 **Chapter One**

The day they met again it was like she came out of nowhere.

Which she did.

Because she fell from the top of a seven story building.

When Madilyn landed she was surprised by the impact of the fall. Since she jumped from the top of a seven story building she kinda expected it to hurt. She actually expected to be dead, but when she looked down she saw that she was sitting on the chest of a young man with a mop of messy black hair. Under that messy mop was a big pair of familiar onyx eyes.

' _L?'_

"Excuse me miss, could you please remove yourself from my chest?"

Madilyn snapped out of her staring trance and blushed while she got off of him. That was L's voice. L as in the one she hasn't spoken to in 4 years. She didn't apologize in fear that the words would not come out right. So instead she ran away.

"What a strange woman." L said quietly to himself.

Madilyn had decided that that was definitely L who she just ran into. But just to be sure she had to check. When she arrived at her apartment building she sat down at her laptop and decided it was time to do what she did best. Hack.

It took a lengthy two hours but she figured out where L was staying and what room he was staying in.

When she got to the hotel that L was staying at she decided to go to his room. Now she could have done what any other _normal_ person would do and knock on the door. But this was Madilyn. And she was anything besides normal.

She discreetly walked into a door that said for employees only and somehow ended up making her way into the ventilation system.

" _Dammit! This was a lot easier when I was younger."_ She thought to herself as she crawled through the vents with a swiss army knife and a mini flashlight in one hand and a ventilation map in the other hand.

Don't ask how she got one.

After 15 minutes she finally stopped over the living room of which L was staying in. Madilyn rolled her eyes. Of course he ordered the penthouse. God forbid he just get a regular suite.

She began to quietly unscrew the lid of the vent.

The young girl subtly took the lid off and slid it across from her. Then silently chuckled. She always did like to make quite the entrance.

"...back to the Kira case." She heard a voice say from above. Of course L is having a meeting at 12:43 in the morning. Didn't that insomniac know that regular people needed sleep?

Madilyn decided to make an appearance and her upper body swiftly popped out. Her legs were still in the vent so she was hanging upside down right above L's head.

"Ooh, the Kira case."

She giggled as she heard him quietly sigh. But she stopped as soon as she heard a gun cock in her direction. "Woah, slow down there big boy. Let's calm down." She said in English confusing him.

This however did not make him lower his gun.

"Please put away your weapon Mr. Aizawa." A voice said the surprised everyone bringing a smile to Madilyn's face.

He stood their for a couple of seconds before he did as he was told.

L looked in her direction unsurprised. "Come down."

"Your wish is my command." She said a she did a little flip out of the vent. When she landed she noticed that the entire task force was taking in her appearance.

They saw a girl that looked no taller than five foot with white hair in a bun on the top of her head. She had a white blouse on and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with black flats.

"Ryuzaki do you know this little girl?" One of the men asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not a little girl!" She shouted.

"Can we trust her?" Another one asked. "She doesn't even speak Japanese!"

Without hesitating L answered, "I trust her with my life."

Madilyn smiled proudly and boasted still in English. "With his life!"

"I might take that back." He said underneath his breath.

"Hey!"

The task force watched the scene dumbfounded. L trusted his life in the hands of a mere child? More than a group of trained professionals.

"But Ryuzaki, she's only a teenager-"

Madilyn had enough. "I'm not a teenager! I'm fucking 23 goddammit! I can drink, and I can drive. Not together of course, but still!"

Everywhere she went she was called a high school student and she was sick and tired of it.

"Watari, could you please restrain her in the guest room while I finish up this meeting?"

Madilyn didn't fight back because she knew Wammy meant her no harm. She sat in the room for about half an hour before the door opened. She hopped off the bed and stood in front of L. More like his 5'10 frame towering over her 5'1.5 frame. She looked up at him for moment before going in and hugging him around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She felt him stiffen under her contact but eventually relaxed.

"You're cutting off my circulation."

She loosened her tight grip on him and apologized. She could feel her eyes starting to water.

"Sorry, four years is a long time. I see you haven't been taking care of yourself. Get some sleep for Christs sakes! And you're so pale you look sickly! There's this thing called the sun. It provides vitamin D which is good for you. Good lord Lawliet! How much do you even weigh? I probably weigh a good 20 more pounds than you! "

"Madilyn-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." She said in a voice that was starting to crack a bit from tears.

L rolled his eyes. "Maddie." He said in his usual monotone voice as he wiped some of the tears out of her eyes. "Please stop crying."

She nodded.

"You haven't changed at all." She stated.

"And you've changed a lot." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"I still mean what I said 4 years ago."

"So do I."

"You're an asshole." Madilyn mumbled into his chest.

"I know."

"I missed you so much." She said crying even more.

After Madilyn finished she got off of L and looked at his now mascara stained white shirt. She would have apologized if he didn't have ten of the exact same shirts.

They both left the room and retired to the couch in the living room. L was sitting in his usual monkey crouch and Madilyn sat next to him.

"Go ahead." She said with her eyes.

"With what?"

She sighed. "I know you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask away."

L thought for away before he started. "Why are you wearing colored contacts."

Madilyn had a condition called heterochromia. So one eye was green and the other was brown. L saw that both of her eyes were brown.

"I wanted to blend in."

He scoffed playfully. "Since when have you ever wanted to blend in."

She smiled brightly. "You do have a point there."

"Why did you come back?"

That was the question she had been dreading the most. She practiced what she was going to say to him if they ever met again over and over again in her head, but actually hearing him say it out loud was totally different. Madilyn bit her lip before responding.

"Oh you know, France got a little boring. So I settled down here about 5 months ago." She laughed hollowly. Madilyn mentally facepalmed.

"I understand where you're coming from." Ryuzaki with no emotion.

" _Shit."_

"Lawliet, you know that's not what I meant to say."

Ryuzaki was quiet and just stared at the wall in front of him. He knew why she came back. She knew he knew why he came back. So why was it so hard to say it out loud.

Madilyn let out a deep sigh. "I needed to grow up."

His ears perked up at it.

"So what if you don't have the same feelings for me as I do for you anymore. Sometimes cupid arrows run out of love. But I can't go on my entire life ignoring you. I'm not 13, I think that it's about time I start dealing with my problems instead of running away from them. Besides, I'm a strong independent woman, I don't need you anyway." She said jokingly as she kicked Ryuzaki off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow." Ryuzaki mumbled and she giggled at his dismay.

"Listen up because I'm only saying this once." She warned. The 23 year old looked at her shoes and quietly murmured. "I'm sorry."

Ryukai knew this was hard for her because, one, she rarely apologizes and means it. "I'm sorry for the last time we saw each other."

"I'm sorry too."

They sat on the couch in silence for about five minutes before Madilyn spoke. "This is kind of awkward, how about we start over? Hi, my name is Madilyn, but you can call me Maddie." She winked at him.

L blushed slightly. She still had this effect on him after all these years.

"I'm not doing this, it's ridiculous."

Madilyn stared at him intently until he let out a small sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I'm L."

The white haired woman smiled brightly and rubbed the top of Ryuzaki's head. When she finished, she got off the floor and offered to walk her home since it was so dark out.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine on my own. But before I go, could you please get me a glass of water from the kitchen?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Ryuzaki walked over to the kitchen to get her water, but when he came back Madilyn was knocked out. Well, at least she looked like it.

"I know you're faking it." The 24 year old called out. Madilyn had always been extremely ticklish. Even the slightest touch would make her giggle. Ryuzaki decided to see if this was still true and tickled her all over her unprotected stomach. He was surprised when her facial expression remained calm and her body unmoved.

" _I guess she's grown out of it."_ He thought to himself as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest room.

" _10 more seconds and I would've cracked for sure!"_

Ryuzaki knew she was still conscious, so when he got close enough to the bed he gently tossed her onto it and closed the door standing on the outside.

"Damn you." Madilyn said quietly when she heard the door shut.

For the first time in a while, Ryuzaki smiled.


	10. Sleep and Bedtime Stories

It had been about two months since Madilyn and Ryuzaki's reunion and since then she's been living with him and Watari. He's tried multiple times to get her to leave, but she's a fighter who won't go down without a fight.

It was currently 2:36 am and Ryuzaki was about to exit the hotel room when he heard her soft voice.

"I was wondering when you were gonna be ready. Come on let's go!" Madilyn smiled brightly catching up to L and linking her arm into his.

Ryuzaki groaned. He figured he might as well stop trying.

When they got to their suite in the hotel, they both noticed there was only one bed. Madilyn flirtatiously suggested that they can share the bed, but he shut that down immediately.

"It's fine. You know that I don't get that much sleep, so you can have the bed."

"If you insist!" Madilyn stated cheerfully. It was still very early in the morning so she went to sleep. A couple hours later she was woken up by soft knocks at the door.

"Madilyn?" Ryuzaki's voice called softly. She grunted quietly and pulled the pillow over her ears to block out the sound.

She heard several more knocks on the door, but was still unresponsive. The detective slowly turned the doorknob allowing himself into her room, which was not very clean by the way. He was surprised by the mess she made despite them not even being here for 24 hours. He walked over to her bedside and removed the pillow from hr revealing a mop of wavy white hair.

" _What the hell do you want?"_ She spat out bitterly. He forgot that she was _not_ a morning person. It probably has to do with the fact that her blood type is AB.

"Since you forced your way into this investigation I wanted to inform you that the special task force will be arriving in 2 hours for a meeting that we scheduled. So please, get dressed and eat something before they come over." He responded calmly.

She peeked out from underneath her pillow and glared sharply at him with her multicolored eyes.

"You have very lovely eyes."

"Get the hell out!"

Two hours go by and everyone has gathered in the living room. Now they are just waking for Madilyn. Ryuzaki barged into her room again, but before she could yell at him again he told her, "The meeting is starting in five minutes with or without you."

"Dammit!" She cursed as she left. She decided that she didn't have time to put in her colored or prescription contacts so she put her glassed on and dashed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came out of her room, Ryuzaki felt his heart speed up a little. She didn't have time to change so she was wearing what she slept in, a pink tank top that hugged her body and a short pair of white shorts. For the first time in months he saw her hair down in its natural state. It was the most flattering shade of white in his opinion and it sempt like the waves went on forever.

He noticed Matsuda gawking at her and felt a small surge of jealousy course through him.

"You look very pretty," Matsuda blurted out causing both of them to blush. "Uh, sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

"Why are you blushing you idiot? She can't even speak japanese!" One of the officers falsely informed him.

"Actually, she does." L interrupted dropping a bomb on everyone. "For some unknown reason she just prefers to speak in English."

"Thank you for the compliment Matsuda-san." She said in japanese and took a bow.

They began the meeting and L handed everyone fake ids. Madilyn stopped listening so she could focus on her fake id.

 _Mikan Hijuoshi? What kind of name is that?_

Madilyn already had a fake id. Well, all fake since the alias she goes by is Madilyn Cortell. When she came back to reality, Watari was handing out watches. Except they weren't watches. They were transmitters and calling devices. Matsuda mentioned something about being a secret agent and Madilyn giggled unknowingly making Ryuzaki more jealous.

 _A few days later_

Everyone was reviewing the footage of FBI agent Raye Penber's death. They had been up for days watching the same tape over and over again. Madilyn yawned feeling her eyes getting heavier and finding it harder to stay awake.

Watai handed her a pistachio ice cream cone and she smiled in return. After she finished her ice cream, she found herself falling asleep and waking up.

"Madilyn go to sleep."

"I'm fine, Ryuzaki, I swear." She told him sleepily, but she eventually fell asleep and he carried her off to bed.

"Wait," she called to him through her sleep. "Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep?"

After awhile, he nodded his head.

"Tell me a story."

"No."

"I won't let you leave until you do," She unreasonably stated grabbing a hold of his hand.

L sighed. "Once upon a time there a was a boy who was very sad and lonely. He was lonely because he was sad, and he was sad because he was lonely. He felt as though he lived in a dark bubble. He was surrounded by all of this light, yet none of it wanted to shine on him. Until one day. Until one day when a bright pink star forced her way inside of his dark bubble. And she did what no one else had ever done to him before.

"She shined.

"She shined so brightly that the boy's bubble bubble popped. He was no longer sad or lonely, but two became best friends and went on many exciting adventures and solved mysteries."

"Then what happened?"

Ryuzaki hesitated. "They lived happily ever after."

Madilyn must've been satisfied because she fell asleep in no time. He watched her for awhile and then gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

 _I still love you._

"You're back," Chief Yagami announced tiredly when Ryuzaki went back into the living room.

"Sorry for any inconvenience."

"It's fine." The two sat in silence. "So, you seem to care for her alot."

"Yes."


End file.
